


Sunday Morning

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adorable dorks, Boys Kissing, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Tender - Freeform, fluff to the nth degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting ready to go paddle boarding seems like an easy task... but not for RandL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Link stood brushing his teeth in front of the large vanity mirror, the floor was cold underfoot. He lifted his toes and shifted his feet as they grew chilled by the ceramic tile. He watched Rhett, his tall frame filled the reflective surface. His hair was flopped over his forehead obscuring his still sleepy eyes. _My gentle drowsy giant._ He was shirtless, his broad chest proudly on display. A pair of plaid pajama pants hung low on his hips, teasing Link with the hint of his hipbones.

Rhett dragged the soft bristles of his toothbrush lazily over his teeth, starring down at the blue foam swirling into the drain of the sink, the skin on the back of his neck began to tingle as the familiar sensation of staring eyes overwhelmed him. He looked up into the mirror to see Link’s appreciative gaze, his blue eyes peaking out behind dark strands lying across his naked brow, his glasses sat on the counter.

“Jeesh, take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Rhett mumbled through his toothbrush before spitting the last of the minty froth from his mouth and licking his lips.

“Do you see a camera?” Link said, sounding like his mouth was full of marbles, shrugging.

Rhett turned to face Link, taking in the sight of his perfect shoulders, his sharp clavicles, the gentle curve of his long neck. _You are so perfect._

Link gave his mouth a final swish before rinsing it and his toothbrush. He turned to see Rhett’s hungry eyes traveling over him. “Now look who’s staring.” He said, raising his eyebrows, cuffing Rhett in the shoulder with the back of his hand.

Rhett reached, capturing Link’s thin wrist. He gently released it and slid his palm up into Link’s before intertwining their fingers. He wrapped his other hand around Link’s narrow waist and pulled him to his chest.

Link let out a small gasp of air as their bodies met. He looked up at Rhett, smiling widely before placing a soft kiss to his lips. He peeled his fingers apart from Rhett’s and placed his hand gingerly on the taller man’s shoulder.

Rhett practically purred at the feeling of Link’s satin mouth. He deepened kiss parting his lips and grazing over Link’s plump mouth with the tip of his tongue, begging entry. He could taste the lingering flavor of mint.

Link rolled his eyes. They had plans. Paddle boarding. Rhett seemed to be on a mission to totally derail their entire day but, he couldn’t resist. He gave in, allowing Rhett into his mouth. Their tongues danced together, tasting the sweet flavor of their minty mouths.

Rhett’s hand trailed down over the small of Link’s back, grazing at the top of his boxers before moving down to cup his tight, round bottom.

 _Rhett!_ This was getting out of hand and they were already going to miss the best of the swells. Link broke their kiss, pulling back, already breathless. He drew on every ounce of self control he had not to dive back in for more. 

Rhett leaned forward, his eyes closed, searching for the lost sensation. When he wasn’t rewarded, a pout formed on his lips. “Liiiinnnkkk!” He whined, opening his eyes and staring longingly at the man that denied him what he desired most.

“The desperation is pretty hot but,” Link teased, “if we have any chance at catching a single wave today, one, or both of us is going to need to put on some clothes.” Link moved to step away but Rhett held firmly to his hips.

 _I just want to hold you a little while longer._ Rhett pulled his lower lip between his teeth, tipping his head to the side, wide eyed.

 _A sad puppy if I’ve ever seen one._ Link sighed, narrowing his eyes. _My sad puppy._ “Fine,” he stepped back into Rhett’s arms, “but no more kissing or someone is ending up bent over this counter.” Link said, his tone joking, even though they both knew there was truth in those words.

Rhett chuckled low in his throat. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” He stared lovingly down at Link.

Link shook his head, pushing his upper lip into underside of his nose, sneering.

“Okay… okay.” Rhett conceded. “Beach… waves… I know.” He wrapped his large hand gently around the back of Link’s neck, pressing a kiss into his messy hair.

Link grinned, he loved these tender moments. He inhaled deeply, sighing out the contents of his lungs against Rhett’s soft skin. He placed small wet kiss between Rhett’s pecs, lifting his hand from his hip, trailing his fingertips over the line of hair between Rhett’s waist and navel.

Rhett’s pulse quickened. _Watch it Neal…_ Rhett tried to control his breathing. _I’m not sure you’re prepared to finish what you’re starting here._ He focused on remaining calm, not wanting Link to pull away, to end the moment, not just yet.

Link continued his trail up Rhett’s torso, his palm coming to rest on Rhett’s firm chest, followed by his lightly-stubbled cheek. He listened to the rhythmic thudding of Rhett’s heart, savoured the feeling of Rhett’s warm skin against his own, and the gentle rise and fall of his rib cage. _My heart… my soul._

Rhett lowered his chin, resting it on Link’s head. His eyes drifted to their reflection. He bathed in the sight of them, wrapped in each other’s limbs, in each other’s love. “I love you, Link.”

“Ditto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Planned on working on FUOT tonight... but, this came out instead. I think I needed gentle sweet Rhink... worry free. <3
> 
> I hope you can forgive me ;)
> 
>  **Recommended Listening:** [Into the Wilderness - Early Hours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58fsNXlAbgQ)


End file.
